1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a trench wall in the ground. The invention also relates to a trench wall in the ground.
2. Related Art
Trench walls are more particularly seals made perpendicularly in the ground and which serve to prevent water in the ground penetrating a zone surrounded by trench walls. They are produced in that a trench is made in the ground and into said trench is introduced a suspension which hardens to the trench wall.
If there are obstacles in the ground, such as e.g. supply lines, pipes, mast bases, etc., according to the prior art they have to be removed and relocated prior to trench production. This involves considerable economic losses.